


Don't Forget

by suzukaze (harimenui)



Series: Beholden [3]
Category: Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Scarification, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: Marcus's 37th birthday needs to be special.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a lot darker than the previous two! please keep that in mind. the beginning starts out fluffy but the fic features some explicit heavy themes this time around. 
> 
> additionally, one of the scenes in this fic is a re-imagining of a scene in the game itself! while i changed most of the details, i did take inspiration from the game itself. if you haven't played tddup, you're missing out! :3
> 
> as for a timeline, this fic would come after 'roadside assistance' & directly after 'never think twice'. marcus's birthday is on march 23rd, and at this point the MC has been with him for almost a year. i didn't expect to write more after the initial fic, so i kinda had to shove a timeline in.

Today was a special day… It was Marcus’s 37th birthday. He had insisted on not making a big deal out of the day, despite your protests. Things had been hard lately, though, and you wanted to give him a special day. Marcus had been working more than usual, and more often than not, he was getting ready to leave by the time you got up. Since the incident in the library, things had been a bit strained. A discussion about boundaries turned into your first real argument. You loved him – you truly did – but he was difficult. But maybe, you had thought, today would turn things around.  
  
You had a lot you wanted to thank him for… From the first day you met him, he had always dropped everything to come see you, despite his busy work schedule. Though the woes of domesticity were clouding your relationship, those first few months were a whirlwind. He was different than your past partners in many ways. He had even let you move in – insisted, even – after two months of dating.

\---

_“You realize you’ve spent the night here every day this week?” Marcus said, shoveling some of the breakfast you had made for him into his mouth. He swallowed quickly, noticing your face had fallen a little. “Not that I mind.”_

_You felt your cheeks heat up. Shit. Marcus was right. In your defense, you lived in a dingy studio apartment. It was all you could afford. Marcus lived in a house much closer to your college. It was sparsely decorated, but it was nice. He had taken you furniture shopping a couple weeks ago and told you to pick out items you liked. It was a bit odd, considering it was his house, but he cited his bachelor lifestyle as the reason he needed help_.

_“I like it though. You’re safe here.” He took another bite, winking at you. “You should move in.”_

_You dropped your fork onto your plate, splattering bits of egg on the table. Did he really just say that? It had only been two months… But you had never met someone like Marcus before._

_“I… I don’t know. I appreciate the offer, but…” You trailed off, noting his face had suddenly turned serious._

_“I love you. I want you here. I want to take care of you.” He put down his fork and reached to put his hand on yours. “If you move in, you don’t have to worry about your job. You can just focus on finishing school.”_  
  
_The offer was tempting, especially the part about quitting your job. Rent was monthly, so breaking your lease wasn’t an issue. It seemed like a bad idea – (how many alarm bells are going off in your head right now) – but something about Marcus made it hard to say no. His hand squeezed yours gently, waiting for an answer._

_“You know what? I accept your offer.” You said, heart answering over mind. Marcus stood up from the table and leaned down to wrap you in a tight hug, his familiar cologne lingering on his clothes. You really did feel safe with him._

_“Let’s pack tonight. I want you here as soon as possible.” His lips were grazing your ear as he spoke, and you felt his hands move to stroke your hips. “Wanna celebrate?”_

_Well, you did both have the day off today. You kissed his neck in response, hand moving to grope his already hard cock. You were gonna celebrate, all right._

\---

You giggled to yourself as you thought of that morning. Things could go back to how they were before. ( _You love him.)_ You looked at the clock. It was already half past 7 P.M., and Marcus was supposed to be home by 6:30 P.M. You felt a familiar pit in your stomach. The nature of his job often had your stomach in knots, but concerns were always met with a brick wall. He’d kiss you, and tell you he’d be fine, but he refused to go deeper than that. Still… a text couldn’t hurt?

Before you could get your phone out of your pocket, you heard the familiar jingle of keys unlocking the door, relief flooding your body. You stood up from the couch and jogged to the front door to greet him, making it just in time for the door to open. You smiled at him, noticing how tired he looked today. He glanced at you and shut the door behind him without his usual greeting. Something was wrong. Still, you wanted to celebrate his birthday.

“Happy birthday, babe!” You wrapped your arms around his body, his uniform’s surprisingly soft material a comforting feeling. After a moment, he hugged you in return. Marcus was usually never wasted a second pouncing on you the moment he walked in the door. You felt your stomach twist. Your arms dropped from his body and you took a step back, looking at his sullen expression.

“Marcus, what’s wrong?” You said, watching his face. He leaned to take his shoes off, silent. He was the talkative one in the relationship. “Marcus?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He said, arms crossing. His muscles were even more noticeable when he stood like that, and you felt yourself flush a little. “… Nothing you would care about.”

You stared at him incredulously. Something must have set him off – you racked your brain for things you had said this past week, people you had talked to. It shouldn’t be this hard with him, but it was.

“Of course I do, Marcus. Please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want to ruin your birthday.” You smiled, hoping it would perk him up a little. He took a step forward, forcing you to put your back against the wall. His tall form intimidated you.

“I know you don’t wanna ruin it, babe. But you really hurt me today.” He placed his arms on either side of you, forcing you to look up at him. “If you didn’t want to ruin it, why were you talking to another guy today?”

Marcus had been more possessive lately – checking your texts before you got to them, looking at your call log, asking for passwords – but you chalked it up to his absence around the house. He just wanted to keep you safe, right? You would never hurt him intentionally. He was gazing at you intensely, expression unreadable.

“That was just an acquaintance from college. We’re in the same class, Marcus. He’s not even a friend.” You bit your lip and looked at him. Had he been reading your text messages? Just breathe, you told yourself. ( _He loves you._ )

“Mmm. I guess. Just…” Marcus trailed off, squeezing his eyes tightly. He exhaled sharply. “Please let me know who you’re talking to, yeah?”

You nodded, and he placed a kiss on your forehead. His expression still hadn’t perked up, though.

“Do you still want to go out tonight? I already messaged some of your friends.” you said. He cocked his head to the side and smiled in response. His arms moved from the wall and he leaned forward, holding you tightly.

“I don’t need them when I have you. You’re all I want tonight.” He scooped you into his arms before you could protest, groping your ass harshly in the process. “Don’t you want to give me something special tonight, kitten?”

You felt a familiar warmth in your groin at the nickname, the nervous feeling from earlier finally gone. ( _He loves you, and you love him._ ) Marcus took you to the bedroom and placed you on the bed, straddling you in the process. He was heavy, but the weight felt nice. You leaned forward and ran your fingers through his hair, eliciting a small groan from him.

You can already feel how hard Marcus is against your thin pajamas, not yet dressed for the evening you had planned. He ruts against you, neck on your throat kissing it gently. You try to lock your hands with his, but he pushes away, the sudden absence of friction leaving you wanting.

“Give me a minute, kitten…” Marcus says, moving off you. You watch as he removes his uniform, taking the time to throw it in the hamper. His boxers remained, but you could see the precum leaking through the front already. “Close your eyes.”

His tone was commanding, and you complied. It was his birthday, after all. The sound of the end table being open alerted you, the contents inside clinking as Marcus dug through them. Must be his side, you thought. Another moment passed before you felt Marcus climb back onto the bed, this time sitting next to you. You opened your eyes, immediately noticing the knife in Marcus’s hand. You felt your heart jump. ( _He loves me._ )

“M-marcus? Why do you have that?” You said, voice shaking.

“Don’t you want to give me something special today? This can be your present for me.” He smiled, running the blade gently on your arm. You shuddered as the blade pricked your skin. “Strip.”

“What is this?” You didn’t know how else to respond. He gave you a dark look and roughly pulled your pants off. You moved to take your shirt off, not wanting him to get angrier. He looked at you and licked his lips.

“I want you to show your love for me. Permanently.” His eyes were locked with yours as he spoke, his gaze intense. “And I want it to be… personal.”

Your stomach twisted at his words, pinpricks of anxiety scattering on your skin. Marcus smoothed his hands over your thighs, what should be a tender touch feeling predatory. His hands stopped mid-thigh, his fingers tracing your skin. His touch was light. 

“I could do it here,” he mused, fingers still slowly tracing your skin. “It’ll be like our secret, something only you and I will ever share.”

His tone was menacing, breath hitching in your throat as his hands began to move again, stopping to rest at your hips this time. He squeezed your hip bones, hard enough to make you wince.

“Or maybe here… I could give you matching marks then.” He chuckled, looking at you for a response. You calculated in your head for a moment, familiar mantra filling your head. ( _He loves me. He loves me._ ) You smiled at him. “That’s my girl. I knew you’d like this idea, kitten.”

You shifted underneath him, his nickname rousing something in you. He noticed and moved to press his free hand against your crotch, rubbing your clit over your panties.

“If you’re a good kitten, you’ll get a reward. But you need to behave.” He took his hand away and a whine left your throat, wanting more. He climbed over you again, pressing his cock into you. “Not yet.”

He leaned forward, lips grazing your collar bone, his right hand ghosting above your neck.

“If I did it here, everyone would know you belong to me.” His lips pressed down, his gentle kiss quickly turning into an open mouth sucking harshly on your neck. A light moan escaped you and he lifted his mouth, a loud popping sound filling the air. “Mmm, I think I like those types of marks better here. They’re different every time.”

You were silently relieved. Your heart was still pounding in your chest, mind racing wildly. ( _You love him. He’s safe._ ) He moved off you and sat beside you, his eyes trailing up and down your body.

“I think…” He said, hesitating long enough to make you squirm. “We should make it our secret.”

Marcus spread your legs apart forcefully, examining your thighs. He stared for a moment before pressing the blade against your inner right thigh. The blade was cold against your skin, a sharp contrast to Marcus’s warm hand that was pressed into your leg. Your breathing was shallow and uneven. Marcus noticed, and he leaned forward to press his lips against your forehead.

“Shh, it’s okay kitten. I’ve got you.” His words were tender, but the blade pressed against your skin wasn’t. “Nod when you’re ready.”

( _he loves me he loves me he loves me_ )

Your heart dropped. For a moment, you thought he might change his mind. Maybe he’d take you to a tattoo parlor instead to get cheesy matching tattoos. You thought he was that person… maybe if you behaved, he would be. You nodded, and Marcus hummed in approval as you braced for the cut. For a moment, the air felt thick. His hand hesitated and he looked at you once more as your body shook.

He pressed the blade into your skin and you groaned loudly, suppressing the scream that you wanted to let out. Marcus seemed to have no response as he carefully carved an M into your thigh, blood trickling down your leg onto the bed. The pain was bearable, but the sting afterwards was worse than the cut itself.

Marcus pulled the knife from your skin, repositioning it. “You doing okay, baby?”

Tears pricked at your eyes. You didn’t understand him right now, his face laced with genuine concern. ( _you love him_ ) Maybe, you thought, it won’t be so bad. You nodded, and he smiled in response.

“It’ll be over soon. 5 more letters to go. Don’t you wish I went by Marc right now?” A deep laugh left him, and you felt your face grow hot. He hadn’t given you a choice in the matter. He was actually enjoying this. ( _but he still loves me_ )

A moment later he sunk the blade into your skin again, the impact feeling less severe the second time. You winced as he put a line through the A, the blade crossing into your already sliced skin. He carefully delivered cut after cut, each letter thoughtfully placed. You closed your eyes, trying to be anywhere but here. Marcus remained silent, occasionally stopping to wipe blood from your leg. Your body was still shaking, his steady hand on your thigh fighting the movement.

“You’re being so good, kitten. So, so good…” Marcus’s voice was quiet. You opened your eyes for a moment, looking at him. His face was flushed, his cock still hard underneath his boxers. You looked at your leg, the harsh red cuts standing out on your skin. You looked away as he moved to cut the S, the curves proving to be extra painful. You clamped your hand over your mouth, trying to keep quiet.

Marcus leaned back to admire his work, gently pressing a towel against your leg. You felt weak as you opened your eyes again to watch him. You realized you had gone clammy, sweat rolling down your forehead. Marcus looked at you, a gentle smile crossing his face. ( _you love him_ )

“See, kitten? That wasn’t so bad. I love you so much.” He threw the bloodied towel aside and moved on top of you, his leg pressing uncomfortably into the cuts. You let out a small scream and stuck his fingers into your mouth. “Be good.”

You felt the hot sting of tears behind your eyes again, cuts burning against his weight. You sucked on his fingers and he moaned, rocking against you. You bit down gently, enough for Marcus to shift slightly.

He gave you smirk, the bite only making him rock against you harder. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and pinned your hands to the bed.

“And you were being so good…” He cooed, pressing his weight into your wrists. A moan ripped from your throat, half pain and half pleasure. He let go of your hands but quickly flipped you over, pinning your arms behind your back. You heard him take off his boxers and felt his cock at your entrance, rubbing you through your panties. His grip on your wrists was tight, strong enough to hold them together with one hand.

He pushed your panties aside roughly, rubbing your entrance with his cock again, head grazing your clit. You felt his cock move away, replaced by a finger from his free hand. He rubbed you for a moment before inserting a finger, testing to see if you were wet. A moan left you, his finger pumping inside of you. Your thigh burned but the pain was beginning to become bearable.

“I took it a little easy since you behaved, kitten. But don’t expect anything else.” Marcus withdrew his finger and you pushed yourself back, the absence leaving you burning. He didn’t bother to take your panties off, cock at your entrance again. Without warning he slammed inside of you, thick cock stretching you apart. He moaned loudly, not bothering to start slow. His hand gripped your wrists even tighter as he pushed your face into the bed with his rough strokes, headboard slamming against the wall.

His free hand was suddenly in your hair, pulling you up roughly. You screamed in pleasure and pain again, the sensations mixing. He pulled your head back as he thrust into you even harder, his breathing heavy behind you. You wanted to badly to be able to look at him, to touch him, even now. He yanked your head back again, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Marcus slams into you again and again, pushing himself as deep as he can go, grip on your wrists loosening as he starts to lose himself. A whimper leaves you, the burning sensation of your thigh and the feeling of him buried deep inside leaving you breathless.

“Kitten, kitten… I’m so close,” Marcus groans, his voice shaky. “I need to fill you up.”

He pulls your hair again, snapping your head back rougher than before. His hips slam into you with his final thrusts, and he finally releases, cock pulsing inside you. He pumps into a few more times before he pulls out, leaving you feeling empty. ( _he loves you_ ) He releases his grip on your wrists and gently rolls you over, appraising the mess he made of you.

“I love you so much, you’re so perfect baby. Perfect.” Marcus says, leaning to kiss you on your sweaty forehead. Your body is still shaking with want, but Marcus pulls you up, wrapping his arms around you. Your leg & core burn, god they burn ( _but you love him_ ), and you want Marcus to fix it. He’s whispering sweet nothings in your ear, rubbing your back gently, but all you can feel is the burning of your thigh, cuts bright red still. He puts his arms down and gently leans you back instead. His hand moves to trace his name etched into your thigh.

“I love you, I’ll never stop loving you. You made my birthday special.” His gaze meets yours, sullen expression from earlier replaced with something between sinister and loving. “But don’t forget who you belong to ever again.”

( _you love him, he loves you_ )

Things had turned around today. It was his 37th birthday. The day had to be special, right?

( _he’ll always love you, don't forget he loves you, never forget who you belong to_ )


End file.
